


Conjux proposal

by Bonanza



Series: Self Indulgent Heatblades [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/pseuds/Bonanza
Summary: The first Sunday Dinner on the Firehouse after the whole team were reassigned, Heatwave has a surprise for his Mate.
Relationships: Blades/Heatwave (Transformers)
Series: Self Indulgent Heatblades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Conjux proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Self Indulgent with Hcs
> 
> If don't like, don't read

It happened the Sunday after the reassignment, the first Sunday Dinner at the Firehouse. Everyone were there, even Hightide and Quickshadow, gathered around a human sized table were the Burns and the Greenes had their food, while the bots enjoyed some high-grade and Engex.

Heatwave has been planning this for a while now, but the constant emergencies on the Island and what happened with Morocco Virus made it difficult. He could easily take his mate on a private moment and ask him, but he wanted to make it special, that was what Blades deserved and dreamed of, according on what Chase told him. That meant doing it right in front of their Family, not taking a Groundbridge and popping the question during a walk around Faxian, or inviting him to spend the night with him like he did the day before. Everything had to be perfect, not so produced like a show, neither dull and boring, so he decided to make it simple but comfortable, surrounded by the ones they loved the most. 

A Conjux Endura Proposal had to be special after all. 

He had to admit, he was nervous like he never had been, his processor racing and bringing him worst case scenarios about his proposal. Blades was obviously in love, he was the one who had a deep Crush on Heatwave at the beginning and struggled with his feelings for a long time, but there was that fear he could say no, he could reject him, or an Emergency could happen and the question would be left there without an answer. 

Some research he did with Chief and Chase, told him that he needed to mix Cybertronian and Earth culture, so he asked Doc to maximize a gold ring to fit the Helicopter's digit. Keeping it on his cab, hidden behind his front seat so Blades couldn't peek while laying on Heatwave's windshield.

So there he was, sitting on a crate, outside of the Firehouse, listening at conversation what the humans held, completely ignoring Blurr and his rambling about speed or something. Blades was happily telling some stories along Dani to Cody and Frankie about their adventures in China, his rotors twitching beautifully in his excitement. Heatwave had to shake his head and cough a little to draw the attention to himself-

"Excuse me, everyone, I wanted to say something" But Chief Burns won. Standing from his seat at the head of the table. "Means the world to me to have you all on my table tonight, because despite the distance, we continue being a family and that's what matters. And I wanted to thank you all for coming here... " he smiled and his kids grabbed their cups, everyone making a toast in Chief's honor. 

Loving words were said by Cody, Dani and Chase, everyone was about to get back to their previous activities when Heatwave spoke up.

"Err... I wanted to say something too..." he struggled to say, his vocalizer betraying him. 

Everyone and everybot turned to pay attention to him, waiting for his next word. 

"First of all... thank you, all of you. For being the best Team I could dream of, I-I know I already said something like this, but I'm happy to have landed here on earth and despite my initial rage, I'm grateful for not joining Optimus and his team, because I had the opportunity to get closer to- Blades..." he turned to his mate, offering his servo to him, giving him a soft smile but nervousness about to show. 

The orange bot smiled back to him and moved to hold his hand, a bit confused but still happy. 

"Blades, we have been together as a team for a long time, since then I felt something in you, something special. Back then I couldn't describe it, but now I know that something is the deep love that I have for you." He sighed, servos shaking.

"H-Heatwave, what are you doing?" Blades chuckled nervously, looking around at the others, then back at his Mate, who had a serious expression. 

"... You complete me, that's how I feel and I became a better bot thanks to you..." Heatwave continued, ignoring a grunt from Kade and a squeal from Dani. 

The rest were silent, listening carefully. 

"So here, under the eyes of Primus and the rest of our loved ones..." placing a servo over his own spark. "... I ask you, Blades of Vos, to become one and share our sparks to the eternity..." he knelt before the surprised bot, who had his servos covering his intake and optics about to cry. 

"Will you... marry me?" Heatwave pulled the ring out of his cab, offering it to his mate. 

Silence fell between them, kliks felt like cycles for Heatwave. His spark spinning painfully on his chest, the suspense strangling his vents.

Blades himself and his voice took him out of his thoughts, a scream of happiness and the bot threw himself to the firetruck, hugging him tightly at the same time he yelled his answer. 

"YES, YES! OF COURSE HEATWAVE!" 

They looked at each other for a second, the taller mech taking the other's servo and sliding the ring in his middle digit. Cheering and clapping was heard from the rest when Blades finally kissed his now fiance, strong and warm arms enveloping his orange waist.

He was the happiest mech alive in that moment. 


End file.
